


The Fall of Blood and Tears

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Chapter Two of Heroes, after Nathan got shot.</p><p>The sound of gunshots echoed through his ears and the smell of gunsmoke and blood filtered through the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Blood and Tears

The sound of gunshots echoed through his ears and the smell of gunsmoke and blood filtered through the air. Time seemed to slow as he took Nathan into his arms, Nathan's touch growing fainter and fainter until he stopped altogether. He heard Matt yelling beside him, but could not understand what he was saying. The echo seemed to grow stronger and he could see nothing but his brother in his arms.

Ignoring the exclamations of the people around him, shrugging off Matt's touch on his shoulder, he picks up his brother; blood dripped down his side and his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful as if he were just sleeping. Clear drops fell onto Nathan's chest, only then making Peter realize that he was crying.

He walks past everyone, calling unto that power which he gained from Matt and telling everyone to calm down and not to follow him. There was blessed silence as he walked down the hallway and to the outside. The sky was dark, blood dripped onto the sidewalk, looking black in the darkness. Peter's tears fall and mingle with the blood, washing away together.

He looks up to the sky for a brief moment before turning to look at his brother. Tears continued to stream down his face and he makes no move to stop them or wipe them away.

"I love you," he says to his brother hoarsely. "I love you so damn much. I'm so, so sorry."

Looking to the sky; he kisses his brother softly and flies off into the distance.

\------------------------------

After a few long and torturous minutes of flying as fast as he can possibly go with his brother cradled in his arms, he finally gets where he needs to; his old apartment. The door unlocks easily with a flick of his hand and he opens and closes the door with the same ability.

The blood had stopped falling from Nathan's body and he takes him to his room. It looked rather lived in, though he had been away from it for months. He lays his brother down on the bed and strips him down, getting into nurse mode as he did so.

Once he gets him settled, he rummages for some of his old nursing items and has success, finding a set of syringes and tiny bottles and vials. He grabs a syringe and tenses his arm up, taking out some blood, filling the syringe to the brim, hoping that would be enough to suffice.

If it wasn't, he would do it again and again until it _was_ enough.

After all; this was Nathan, his brother, his lover; the person who was most dear to him and which held Peter's heart in his slightly calloused hands.

\-------------------

 


End file.
